Get Some Munny
In Dream Ace: Ugh. Huh? Where am I? What happen to home!? My city!? Duck! Tech! Rev! Slam! Le-! Who are you? Garuru: They will come to find you out of nowhere. As long as you fight them with sword. Wile: So. Why don't you come with us? We can travel other world on our Train. Garuru: Ace. Go with them, especially if you want to find your friends. Daffy: Daffy Duck. Taz: Taz. Wile: Names Wile. E. Coyote. Ace: I'm Ace. I'll go with you. Gwen: The Heartless have a great fear from the sword. Young Chase: But the bunny is a problem. He found one of the Symbol Dream End Buster wake up and look at his hand Buster: A Sword? He went to his friends spot and look a his hand Buster: A Sword? He saw a Stick and he swing it like a sword he had yesterday Buster: What was that about? He throw it and it landed on the Black Coat foot Buster: Oops! He left Buster: Sorry, I didn't meant to do that. He went to the Usual Spot Furball give him an Ice Cream Buster: Thank you. Hamton: Do you all think we'll always be together like this? Shirley: I'm sure hope so. Fowlmouth: What? Where did that come from? Hamton: Oh, well, you now. Just thinking out loud. Plucky: Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growng up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right? Hamton: Did you get that from a Fortune Cookie? Plucky: All right, no more ice cream for you. Boy, today's turning out to be a drag. Babs: Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief. Plucky: No way. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this? We all go to the beach! And why do we want to go the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue sea, blue sky. So we have to go on a train and go! They didn't say anything Plucky: No? Aw, why not? Buster: You do know we don't have munny. Plucky: You all know that I am smart for this. They all left the Usual Spot and Buster is wondering from his hand and then Sneezer came Sneezer: Come on, Buster. They left the Usual Spot Plucky: We're going to the Town! They went to the Town and Buster catch up with them, and they all look at the poster Plucky: Two days to go. You and I will have to win from the finals! That way, no matter who wins. The eighteen of us will split the price. Buster: Alright! You're on! Mary: You will gonna clean up! Sweetie: Go get him. Plucky: Is a Promise! Now, let's get down to business. One ticker to the beach is 900 munny. How much to eighteen of us? Concord: 30000 munny. Plucky: And 300 each to spend there. What's that for all of us? Shirley: 1200 munny. A total of 28000 munny. Buster: To spend on what? Calamity: Pretzel's, of course. We need those for our vacation. Buster: Well, there's always watermelon. Barky: To expensive. They're like... 2000 apiece. Buster: Alright, Pretzel's it is. Plucky: So, where were we? Shirley: We need 28000 munny altogether. But me, Buster and Hamton have is. Hamton: I've got 800. Babs: 1000. Buster: 200, sorry. Plucky: That's about 2000 munny! We need 36000. Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some cash! We have until the train leaves to earn 3000 each! He left to the train station Plucky: Meet me at the station with money in hand! Little Beeper: I though he would help us? Buster: Never mind. Those Pretzel's are sounding pretty good. They are going to get some munny for the Train to the Beach and they have them all Plucky: All presents has accounted for? Hamton: What have we got? Buster: Well... (he show them the money's) Just these. Plucky: Wow! Good job, Buster! Hamton: We can buy some watermelons. Babs: Great job, everyone. Added to what has started with, we now have. Shirley: (she show her pouch) 40000 Munny! Plucky: Yes! She give it to Buster Babs: Let's get tickets. They went to the train station Plucky: We can't be together forever, so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember. Buster: How come? Plucky: Ha ha! Got ya! He ran to the train station and Buster got trip Buster: Ah! His friends saw him trip, and then the Black Coated man help him up and say something Buster: Huh? Fowlmouth: Buster! Three minutes! Buster: Okay! He look at the Black Coat again, and find out he's gone At the Train Station Plucky: Eighteen students! Hamton: Buster! The munny! Buster: Wait! He search in his pocket and find out it gone Buster: I didn't have it! Plucky: What? Buster remember since he trip Buster: He took it! He ran off Babs: Where are you going? Buster: Guys, remember when I fell? I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it from me! Furball: Guy? Buster: He haven't gotten too far... Hamton: There was no guy? Buster: What? Hamton: We just saw you get up, and there was no guy. Buster: But... I saw him. They heard the Train left Calamity: (Sigh) Great. Buster: There was no guy. At the Tower of Acme University They are eating ice cream and Buster didn't eat his ice cream Babs: Buster. Is starting to melt. Buster: Oops, sorry. Plucky: Pull yourself together. Fowlmouth: That was really weird, though. Shirley: Strange. Dizzy: You said it. Buster: Can you feel Ace? Flashback A Black Coated is talking to Buster ?????: Can you feel Ace? Flashback ended Computer: Restoration at 28% ZoN: Marina, hurry. A black coated guy is toss the Pouch up Mephiles: Is it really that hard to make a beach, buddy? ??????: Me and ZoN have been giving the enemy another entry point. ?????? 2: And this pouch? ZoN: We could buy some sea salt ice cream. (Laugh) Object from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that.